Love and War
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Hermione came to believe that in everyone's life, there's one undeniable moment of change, a set of circumstances that alters everything. Dramione. Rated M for sexual content in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

**Love and War**

_A tale of how the consequences of war_

_bring together two unlikely people_

_Chapter One_

The war had gone on long enough, but as it were there didn't seem to be an end in sight. All the horcruxes had been destroyed and the battle that took place at Hogwarts was one for the history books, but when they had thought that victory was within their reach Voldemort had once again fled and had eluded them at every turn ever since. People continued to die and it was simple enough for the Golden Trio to follow the trail of death that Voldemort and his followers left in their wake. However the dark wizard was still far outside of their grasp. For months it had been a game of cat and mouse, each side losing more of their supporters along the way, but for one person the chase had come to an end as she stared up at the white brick façade of the magnificent Malfoy Manor.

Hermione shivered as she slowly made her way down white stone path between the walls of green shrubbery as the massive house loomed ever closer before her. Even in the light of the late afternoon the sun the place still seemed to ooze with the cold feeling of dread she remembered from her brief time here months before and she would be lying if she said that she was thrilled to be back. As she continued on, her steps slow, but never faltering, memories assailed her of a time in her life when she had surely thought that her end was near.

_The dark hardwood floor was cold and unforgiving beneath her back, the dark purple colored walls surrounded her like dark veils threatening to close in her, the large crystal chandelier swayed slightly in its silent glory above and it was that that held her attention as the insanity that was Bellatrix Lestrange bore down on her, knife in hand, as she cast the _Cruciatus Curse_ time and again, demanding that she tell her how she obtain the sword of Gryffindor that had lay hidden within her Gringotts vault. _

_Bellatrix's howl of frustration echoed throughout the drawing room as she lunged at her frightened frozen body. The sting of her knife embedding itself in the soft, tender flesh of her forearm ripped a strangled cry from her lips as her sobs racked her body, pain and fear evident in her eyes as she looked away from the beauty of the chandelier to gaze at the occupants of the room imploring someone, anyone, silently to help her._

_Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight as her eyes roamed the room. Finally, in a moment of hope, she let her gaze focus on the man that had taken what innocence was left to her. Fear that mirrored her own shone in the once cold silver eyes of Draco. He stared in silent horror at the torture his aunt was bringing down upon her, but when he caught her gaze he made no move to step away from the security of his parents._

_Her eyes screamed at him, begged in silent entreaty, but still he made no move to help her. He turned his gaze away to stare unblinking at something she couldn't see. It was then that she heard the angry shouts of saviors. Harry and Ron had come. They had somehow managed to escape whatever prison that had held them and they were there. She tried to look past the cackling form of Bellatrix, tried to see with her own eyes that they were safe, that they were there, but she could see nothing past the curtain of Bellatrix's black gnarled curls. _

_She fell silent, her throat sore and dry from screaming. Silent tears made their trek down her dirtied face as she felt Bellatrix's weight lift off her as a sudden crash echoed around the room before the occupants in the room fell silent. However the silence didn't last long before Bellatrix's maddening cackle boomed loudly in the quietness that had veiled the room only seconds before._

_She could do nothing but lie there in tortured abandon as spell light cast eerie patterns of light around her, as shouted spells echoed in the recesses of her ears. She felt almost separated from the chaos unfolding around her, her body aching with pain from the _Cruciatus Curse_ and the ugly inscription of _Mudblood_ carved into her arm. She turned her gaze back to the beautiful chandelier and she vaguely thought to herself that something so magnificent didn't belong in the horror that had cloaked the manor like a plague before her vision began to dim. She didn't fight the darkness; it was welcoming, chasing away the chill of fear and the torturous ache of pain. She slipped more than willingly into its black oblivion._

Hermione remembered waking up at Grimmauld Place battered and feeling broken. She had been safe and surrounded by her friends. She never spoke a word of what happened before the incident in the drawing room, but after a while it became obvious. Hermione never mentioned to them just who had committed the deed and thankfully they never asked. It was now something for her to deal with on her own.

Shaking her head Hermione pulled herself away from her memories and dark thoughts and stopped. She now stood before the massive entrance of Malfoy Manor and she shivered slightly at the feel of coldness and danger that surrounded the home. There wasn't a ward one in place, but Hermione knew that that was easily remedied as she turned around and began casting the wards that she had more than perfected from her time on the run with Harry and Ron. When she felt the last ward surround the house she stepped up to the wide double doors and without knocking let herself in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Two_

Stepping quietly into the foyer she looked around and frowned at the accumulation of dust in the eerily silent entrance room. Hermione could see the grandeur of the room beneath the filth and wondered how they could have allowed their home to fall into disarray. Stifling the urge to sneeze she moved further into the semi-darkness of the foyer keeping her eyes trained for any sign of movement. She came to doorway and moved slowly beyond it her wand out and ready. She found herself in a hallway and across from her was another door. Gripping her wand tightly she reached for the doorknob and turned it pushing the door open.

Hermione felt the cold finger of dread run down her spine as she stared into the room that haunted her nightmares. Underneath the dust and grime the room remained the same as it had seven months before. Her eyes looked about the room as the horror of months past replayed like a Technicolor nightmare. Swallowing a frightened sob she backed out of the room and quickly closed the door.

Heart racing she took another step back and felt her back connect with something solid. Turning her head she looked over her shoulder and saw none other than the lifeless haunted eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked down at her, but Hermione didn't see a flicker of recognition in his eyes. It was almost as if he wasn't even there, just a walking being on automatic. Hermione turned and in the dim light she studied Draco.

He was pale, paler than normal, dark crescents outlined the bottoms of his eyes like shadows. His normally pristine white-blonde hair hung in tangled disarray above his shoulders slightly hiding his face within its curtain. He still stood tall; regel despite his poor appearance towering over her by several inches. His clothes, tattered and as dusty as the house, hung slightly on his thinner, but still powerful frame.

Draco regarded her with unseeing eyes and the haunted look Hermione found there made her heart twinge for the arrogant boy she use to know. Despite the history that lay like a plague between them Hermione much preferred the arrogant prat to the haunted zombie he stood as now. Taking a chance she laid a gentle hand on his chest. "Malfoy?" He didn't respond at all to the sound of his name. "Malfoy, can you take me to your parents? I'm here to help. The Order sent me here."

Still he didn't acknowledge her instead moving swiftly down the hallway. Hermione followed not knowing what else to do. It didn't take long before Draco stopped outside a door. He turned to look back at her and Hermione could see the shadows that lurked inside the silver depths of his. He raised a hand slowly and opened the door before stepping inside. She followed and looked around the parlor.

It had the same dusty appearance as the rest of the house, but there was a warm glow coming from the fireplace at the back of the room and seated before it, pale and drawn, sat Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They stood as she approached, but made no other move as she stopped in front of them. In the tense silence they regarded each other before Narcissa lifted a hand. "I see that you have arrived safely Ms. Granger. Welcome."

Hermione took the hand and shook it. Not knowing what to say she got right down to business. "I warded the manor upon my arrival so you can all relax now. No one has ever been able to break past my wards." The two elder Malfoys nodded. "The Order has sent me to watch over you until the war has come to an end. I'm here to help in any way that I can so do not hesitate to come to me if you have a problem." Hermione hesitated a moment before she continued. "I know that we have never been on the best of terms and there is most definitely bad blood between us. Blood purity and the past aside I'm willing to try and make this work. I understand that it's going to be difficult to coexist together, but since we're stuck together until this war is over we might as well learn to be civil to each other."

She fell silent as she said her piece and waited with breath held as the elder Malfoys regarded her. The silence stretched on for several minutes and Hermione had to check the urge to shift under their studious gazes. Finally Lucius stepped forward and after a slight hesitation extended his hand. "As my wife said 'welcome.' If you are willing to put the past aside then we should be able to do the same. Without our wands we are at your mercy." He hesitated again. "Despite past…events you still decided to come to a place that must bring you great pain. For that we are thankful."

Hermione took his hand and smiled. She was shocked that it was Lucius that had come forth, but if he was willing to try and coexist with someone that he saw as far beneath him then she could suffer through her days here in a house that haunted her. She released his hand and looked at Draco who had taken up residence between his parents. He regarded her just as silently as before, but his head was tilted to the side and for the first time since she had bumped into him something other than haunted shadows gleamed in his eyes. Hermione didn't know what it was, but it was a step away from the wraith who had greeted her and a step towards possibly seeing the Draco she remembered. Hermione was surprised when he followed his parents' lead and offered her his hand. Hermione placed her smaller hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

Hermione gestured to the seats before the fireplace. "Well since we're going to be living together for a while why don't we sit down and get to know each other and while we're at it if you have any questions then I can answer them as best I can."

Without argument the Malfoys took a seat and Hermione took the remaining chair closest to the fire. With a sigh she settled into the softness of the chair and let the warmth of the fire wash over her and calm her. Looking at the pale, drawn faces of her new charges she waited for them to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Three_

Hermione waited with patience born of spending too much time around Harry and Ron. The Malfoys had once again fallen into silence once they had taken their seats and Hermione wasn't really bothered by it. The softness of the plush velvet chair and the warmth of the fire in the hearth were lulling her into a sleepy state. Hermione had to battle with herself to keep from dozing off and almost sighed with relief when Narcissa spoke. "Ms. Granger—"

"Hermione. If I'm going to stay here then I'd rather be called by my given name if you please."

"Alright then if you wish it. Hermione, I am rather curious as the why the Order sent you of all people considering the events past that have occurred here especially given the circumstances that you are very much a part of those events. I was under the impression that you would be fighting alongside Mr. Potter."

Hermione regarded Narcissa before she place a protective hand over her rounded abdomen. "I would be fighting with Harry, but given the fact that I'm pregnant I couldn't very well be in the thick of things."

Narcissa looked down at Hermione's protruding belly noticing for the first time that she was indeed pregnant. "I see."

"I'm fully capable of doing what I was sent here to do it you're worried about it. The Order wouldn't have sent me otherwise."

"I certain that you are quite capable dear, however, you seem to be rather far along if I'm not mistaken."

"Almost eight months yes. Not much longer now. Most likely when the time comes for me to give birth the Order will send someone to replace me until I am able to return."

"Almost eight months?"

Hermione looked over at Lucius and nodded. "Yes."

Silence followed her affirmative and Hermione watched as Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and seemed almost as if they carried on a silent conversation with only their eyes. Narcissa finally broke eye contact with her husband and turned back to Hermione. "How did you arrive here? Being pregnant I know that you couldn't have possibly Apparated."

Hermione shook her head. "No I didn't Apparate. Kingsley flew me as far as Wiltshire and since you were on the outskirts of town I walked the rest of the way."

Narcissa's eyes widened minutely. "Dear girl that's nearly five kilometers and in your position too! You must be exhausted."

Shaking her head she gave the Malfoy matron a smile. "I'm quite alright I assure you. After spending so much time on the run, dealing with late nights and hardly any sleep the walk here was nothing compared." Narcissa seemed about to argue, but thought better of it. Hermione was mildly surprised at the woman's concern considering that they had once been on opposite sides in the war. She figured it must be the mothering instinct coming out, but all the same, whatever it was, Hermione appreciated the gesture. "Really Mrs. Malfoy I'm alright. I'm resting now so there's no need for upset." Hermione looked around the parlor and grimaced at the amount of dust. "Can I ask you question?"

Narcissa inclined her head and nodded. "I don't see why not."

"Why have you let the manor fall into such a state? Surely you do not want to live surrounded by all this dust."

The older woman seemed surprised by the question and Hermione figured she had expected her to ask something about their time with Voldemort. "It is not by choice that we live this way. Our house elves fled and with our wands gone there isn't much else we can do."

"Did you ever think to clean without magic?" Hermione could see that it had never occurred to them and why should it? They were born to privilege and luxury and most likely never had to lift a finger to do a thing on their own. Smiling to show that she meant no offence with her question she inclined her head towards the wand she still held in her hand. "If you would like I could clean the manor up. I know all sorts of spells for cleaning and transfiguring. I also know plenty of household spells for repair and decorating." The Malfoys seemed surprised by her offer, but when they didn't decline Hermione clapped her hands together. "Alright then! Why don't you all go and change and go out to dinner. By time you return I'll have this place cleaned up to its former glory."

Lucius eyed her like she'd gone barmy. "If you remember, dear girl, we can't leave here. Without our wands we're powerless if the Dark Lord happens upon us."

She leveled a look at Lucius before she pointed her wand at him. Narcissa gasped as her husband's normally long white-blonde hair turned black and shortened into a fashioned style suited to business men and his grey eyes changed to a brilliant green. Hermione repeated the smell with Draco only instead of shortening his hair she merely changed it to black and magically tied it back at the nape of his neck. She watched in satisfaction when his grey eyes changed to match his fathers. Finally Hermione pointed her wand at Narcissa. Lucius's eyes widened as the blonde parts of her two tone hair darkened to match the black parts. After that Hermione flicked her wand and Narcissa's hair lengthened and the straight strands curled about her shoulders and tumbled down her back. Hermione left her eyes alone liking the blue of her eyes between the curtains of Narcissa's now completely black hair. With a few more flicks of her wand she changed a few things about each of their facial features and when she was satisfied she lowered her wand. "There you go. Now go and dress. When you returned you can Apparate to wherever you chose for dinner."

Lucius sneered, but the usual coldness wasn't evident. "Aren't you concerned that we will not return?"

Hermione smiled as she leveled a look at Lucius. "If I was worried I wouldn't give you this opportunity. Now go. I will work on opening the wards to allow you to leave and enter when you return."

The Malfoys rose and left Hermione sitting there in the parlor. Glancing around Hermione was happy to know that she was going to get to clean the manor. There was no way she would be able to survive the layers of dust that coated every inch of the place. Standing she made her way back down the hall and through the foyer. Once outside she quickly mumbled a few spells and reset the wards to work as she pleased. When she turned to return inside she saw the Malfoys standing in the opening of the double doors.

They seemed frightened as they gazed out past the security of the doors. It made Hermione wonder just how long they had stayed hidden within the house. She gave them a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine. Nobody would recognize you as you are now. Go and have dinner." They made no move to leave and Hermione sighed. "If you're really that worried you could always go to a Muggle restaurant. I'm certain that the Dark Lord would not think to look for you there."

Narcissa nodded and reached for the hands of her husband and son and with a tight smile at Hermione she Apparated them away. Hermione looked at the place where they had just stood before taking a deep breath and stepping into the house, thoughts of all she could accomplish in their absence swirling in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Four_

Hermione prowled the ground floor opening and closing various doors until she found the dining room. Entering it she noticed another door across the room and headed towards it. Pushing through it she found herself in a rather dingy kitchen. There were dirty plates stacked on several services and as with the rest of the house dust covered everything. Hermione wandered how the Malfoys had survived so long without the help of their house elves. Judging from the detritus scattered about the kitchen and the refuse left spilling over a rubbish bin in the corner it was apparent to her that they hadn't survived well without their servants.

Looking around Hermione spotted a door and after opening it was happy to note that it was a supply closet. Pulling out the brooms and mops and other cleaning paraphilia she pointed her wand at it and muttered a spell and watched in satisfaction when everything multiplied. Flicking her wand she issued a silent spell and set the cleaning instruments to task.

With that accomplished she left the kitchen and went about the ground floor of the manor taking everything in with a critical eye, flicking her wand here and there when something in need of change caught her eye. Finally she came upon the drawing room and after taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and stood there willing the nightmarish images to recede. When she had pushed the memories back through a door in her mind and locked them away she stepped over the threshold and looked around with a new eye. Like with the rest of the ground floor she flicked her wand and turned the dark hardwood flooring into sleek shining light wood before she turned her attention to the purple tinted walls around her. Swishing her wand she smiled to herself when the dark walls changed to a light airy grey that reminded her of Draco's eyes, the color going well with the white marble of the massive fireplace set in one wall. Hermione's eyes narrowed on the heavy black velvet drapes and chairs and with another swish of her wand changed the black to white to match the white marbling of the hearth.

Finished with her changes she looked about the room and sighed in happy relief when the little changes she made turned the room of nightmares into something cheerfully different. Gone were the feelings of neglect and darkness and just because of that Hermione knew that she could enter this room without the memories of that day plaguing her like a sickness.

Happy with the changes she made in the drawing room she left and entered the hallway narrowing her eyes at the staircase set at the end near the parlor. In her pregnant state she wasn't feeling inclined to make the trek up the stairway, but having seen no other way of making it to the first floor during her perusal of the ground floor she sighed and began the climb, stopping along the way to rest.

Finally reaching the top she stopped again and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Sighting a door she made her way towards it and after opening the door she peered inside. Noticing the huge king size bed and the clothing draped carelessly over the footboard she surmised that this room belong to Lucius and Narcissa. Letting her eyes roam the room and taking in the darkness that oozed from every corner Hermione shook her head before swishing and flicking her want several times. Happy with the lightness now brightening the room she closed the door and moved on to another.

Hermione stayed at it for near an hour, changing things here and there, leaving other things alone when their suited her new scheme of lightness. Finally she made it to the last two rooms at the end of the hallway. Opening the first she noticed the rather horrid neglect that had befallen the room and seeing nothing to indicate that it was Draco's room she assumed it to be the guest room and therefore hers. Eyeing the room with a new respect she whirled her wand and the dust diminished and the floor, changed to the same light wood as the rest of the manor, clean and polished. Pointing her wand at the curtains they flew open and early evening light spilled in. Conjuring an image in her mind of a room she once saw in a Muggle magazine she flicked her wand several times and glanced about the room. Smiling to herself at the beauty she had created she closed the door and moved to the last one.

Pushing open the door she stepped inside and peered around. Beneath the layer of dust that she quickly siphoned away with her wand she noticed the green and black colors of a typical Slytherin. The black made the huge room seem smaller than it should so pointing her wand she changed the black to glistening silver, but when she went to change the green she decided to leave it thinking that it suited Draco better than any other color would. Picking the clothes up from the floor by hand she hung them in the massive closet and cleaned them with magic before she surveyed the room looking for anything else amiss. Seeing nothing she nodded her head to the empty room and left.

Once again in the hallway Hermione spotted another staircase that had escaped her notice before. Waddling towards it she peered up and wondered what was at the top. Curious she climbed the stairs and gasped when she reached the top. The sight of the massive library making up the entire second floor made her almost weep with joy. Stepping further into the room she made quick work of cleaning and restoring it to its former glory. After changing a few things to give the veil of darkness hanging over it a lighter, happier feeling she tucked away her wand and scurried over to the first floor to ceiling wall of books.

Hermione let her eyes roam over the titles as her fingers gently brushed the spines of the books as if they were the most precious things in the world. Turning away from the wall she spotted a large green book with silver etchings sitting upon a table surrounded by chairs near a fireplace set into the wall opposite of the windows. Her attention caught she settled into one of the chairs and grabbed the book from the table. Opening it she was surprised to see a collection of baby pictures. She was certain that she was seeing the beginning of the young life of Draco and feeling more than curious she studied each picture looking for any sign of the arrogant boy she had known not so long ago.

She became lost in the early years of her former classmate. The seconds turned into minutes and still she studied each picture. She lost track of time in her discovery and was unaware when the Malfoys returned and found her sitting there lost amidst the moving timeline of their son.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Five_

Hermione felt eyes watching her and turned to look towards the door. The Malfoys stood there studying her and she felt a heated flush creep across her skin at the thought of being caught looking at something so personal. Quickly she shut the book and gently returned it to its place on the table before she stood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop, but it seems I couldn't help myself."

Narcissa stepped into the room and walked over leaning down to gently run her fingers over the album. She straightened and gave Hermione a small smile. "No need to fret." Her smile turned a bit brighter. "I rather like what you did to the manor. It certainly is different now."

Hermione flushed hotter at the compliment. "I can change anything you want. I got a little carried away."

Shaking her head Narcissa said, "No, no dear, everything is just fine the way it is. I'm quite fond of the new look as it is. Wherever did you learn such spells?"

She grinned at Narcissa. "I first learned them at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but I perfected them while I was on the run with Harry. Harry and Ron were always after me to stop changing things within our tent, but during those long nights when I stood watch I would become rather bored as the boys slept."

Lucius stepped forward and stood beside his wife. "Cissa, love, I'm certain Ms. Granger must be hungry. Why don't you escort her to the dining room and you can continue your chatter there."

Hermione looked at Lucius and gave him a small smile in thanks for his thoughtfulness. If she was being honest with herself she had to admit that she was famished. "Alright. Why don't you lot go and relax and I'll just pop into the kitchen and fix myself a bite to eat before I join you in the dining room."

Lucius shook his head. "There won't be any need for you to waste time in the kitchen when there is hardly a crumb in sight. We took the liberty of bringing you back something from the restaurant."

Surprised at their generosity she gave them a bright smile and gestured towards the door. Following behind the Malfoys she entered the dining room and gasped at the sight of the spread set upon the table. They hadn't just brought her dinner they had brought her a five course meal. Eyeing the food as she sat down she couldn't decide where to start. Finally spotting a bowl of steaming pea soup she tucked in as the Malfoys sat down.

Between mouthfuls of food and sips of water Hermione chatted with the Malfoys as they listened. "The Order is working hard to locate the Dark Lord, but they can never reach him before his disappears again. They have reason to believe that he's made his way north for the time being." Hermione noticed the elder Malfoys' tense bodies relax at the news. Glancing over at Draco she was mildly surprised to see no change in his expression. It was as if the news meant nothing to him at all. Her curiosity getting the best of her she asked, "Malfoy what's happened to you?"

When he didn't answer she turned her imploring eyes to his parents. Narcissa glanced over at her son and sighed sadly. "He hasn't spoken since that night you and your friends escaped. We haven't any inkling as to what caused his silence or what could have caused him to become as he is."

Hermione could think of a few things that happened, but kept her mouth closed. It would do no one any good to bring up the horrid reminder of what transpired there that night. She for one didn't want to remember any more than she already did. She flicked her gaze back to her school tormentor and studied him. His face was just as expressionless as it had been upon her arrival, but like in the drawing room she could barely see something lurking behind the shadows in his eyes. It made Hermione wonder what was going through his mind, but refrained from asking seeing as how he wouldn't answer her.

Catching him watching her she gave him a smile and noted that his nostrils flared slightly. So he wasn't completely comatose within his mind. He was still aware to a point what was going on around him. It was then that Hermione decided that she would try her hardest to bring the Draco she knew back, if not for himself than at least for his parents. Turning her attention back to Narcissa she noticed the woman looking at her questioningly. "Sorry. Did you ask something?"

"I asked if the father of your child would be dropping in to check on you from time to time."

"Uh…no…he uh…he doesn't know about the baby."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "You mean to say you never told him? Surely being a member of the Order he saw you on a regular basis. I'm sure he's figured it out."

"He isn't a member of the Order. No one there knows the identity of my baby's father."

"I see. I assumed the father was Mr. Weasley. It would seem that I was mistaken. Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you and Mr. Weasley seeing each other?"

Hermione wondered just how Narcissa knew about that, but decided against voicing her question. "Our relationship never really progressed past friendship, not that Ron didn't want it to be more than it was. When I found out I was pregnant I couldn't let him be burdened with my responsibility. He didn't need to worry about me or a baby while he was out there with Harry fighting."

"May I ask why you haven't brought this to the attention of the father?"

Hermione sighed. She should have been more prepared to deal with this, should have known that questions would be asked. She had no problem answering the questions, but as before she refused to reveal the secret as to who the father was. "He wouldn't want anything to do with the baby." Glancing at Draco she noticed something different than before gleam in his eye and so she let herself lay down a hint. "My baby is the result of an unfortunate incident with a pureblood many months ago. His views on my blood and the blood of his child differ quite differently from mine."

There she laid out the truth as far as she was willing to tell it. She watched the slight widening of Draco's eyes, but refused to allow it to show that she noticed. She turned her attention back to his mother. "You decided to keep a baby conceived under such circumstances?"

"It's not the baby's fault for how it was conceived. I don't blame my baby for the actions of its father." Hermione sighed, the events of the day finally catching up to her. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll retire for the night. I want to get an early start tomorrow since I plan to do a little shopping in the village." She stood and gave the Malfoys a tired smile. "Goodnight."

With that she turned and left the dining room. Rushing as quickly as she could she made her way up the stairs and down the first floor hallway to her room. Closing the door behind it she leaned against it as tears spilled from her eyes. She didn't like things of the night her baby was conceived. She didn't like thinking that her baby's father, although knowing he hadn't wanted to do it, had still bowed to the whims of his dark master and deviled her body. She cried tears for her baby never having a real father, for the situation she found herself in…and she cried for the hollow boy downstairs.

Her tearful breakdown exhausting her further she moved towards the bed and not bothering to pull her pajamas from the extendable bag tied to her belt loop she climbed in between the covers and let sleep welcome her like a long lost friend. Little did Hermione know that a pair of haunted silver eyes watched her from the doorway she had not noticed before.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Six_

The unpleasant feeling of being unaware woke Hermione in the dull grey light of morning. She opened her eyes and looked about the room it dawning on her sleep clouded mind where she was. Fighting back a huge yawn she swept out from underneath the blankets and left the room. Padding silently down the hallway she entered the bathroom she had found yesterday and after relieving her bursting bladder pulled her bag from her belt loop and set it on the marble counter.

Peering into the silver gilded mirror she studied her reflection. She had to admit that she hadn't suffered too horribly in the effects of the war, not like the Malfoys had, but she could still see her features drawn and shadows of worry dance in her eyes. She still looked pretty much the same as she always had with the exception of her hair brushing against the middle of her back and seeming a little tamer than before and the obvious sighs of her pregnancy. Placing a hand gently atop her belly she smiled at her reflection as she felt the fluttering kicks of her unborn child. It was little moments such as this that made the whole thing worthwhile to Hermione.

Turning away from the mirror she stripped off her dust covered clothes and turned on the shower tap. While the water heated up Hermione dug through her bag and removed a set of clean clothes and undergarments. Hermione patted the little bag fondly happy she had learned the undetectable extension charm because it meant that she had everything she needed on her person should the need ever arise for her to need anything. Setting the bag down beside her clothes she stepped into the now steaming shower and sighed in relief when the hot water hit her aching back and soothed the knotted muscles. Hermione had to admit that one of the perks to staying in the manor was that she wasn't going to have to battle for bathroom time as she had at Headquarters. There had just been too many people in one place and not enough space for them all. It had been a constant battle to have any time to one's self under the roof of Grimmauld Place.

The thought of Grimmauld Place conjured up an image of Harry and Ron and she wondered how they were doing, if they were safe and finding success in their search for Voldemort. She knew that until the war was over she would see no one from the Order during her stay at the manor, but she wasn't too concerned. No harm could befall her against three wandless people. Still, however, the thought of not seeing Harry and Ron for any length of time saddened her. They had rarely been separated and now being so far away from them she felt like pieces of her body were missing. They had always been within reach, almost like an extension of her person and now she felt the loss of their closeness.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such desolate thoughts she took to task cleaning the dust from the previous days cleaning from her body. When she felt clean enough she turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing one of the fluffy towels from a rack near the shower and toweling herself dry. Using her wand she dried and tamed her curls and then pulled on her clothes. Clad in soft green pants and a white sweater she grabbed her wand and bag and existed the bathroom and headed downstairs.

She was surprised to see Narcissa up when she entered the parlor. Giving the older witch a smile she seated herself at the desk and pulled parchment and a quill from her bag and set to task making up a list for her shopping trip into Wiltshire. After making out a list for groceries she looked up at Narcissa. "Aside from food is there anything else that's needed here?"

A light flush of embarrassment colored the older woman's cheeks. "It would seem that we need a little bit of everything. Aside from yesterday we haven't left the manor since the Battle of Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded in understanding and wrote several things down. Finally she rolled up the parchment and put away her quill before she stood. "Well I'll just be off then, when I return I'll prepare breakfast."

"Without the use of house elves?"

Reigning in her desire to sigh in disgust at the thought of house elves working Hermione once again smiled. "I'm Muggle-born remember? I wasn't raised around magic so I learned to do everything the hard way. My mother taught me how to cook as I was growing up even after I learned I could do magic. It's really quite simple once you get the hang of it. If you'd like you can observe what I do while I prepare the food."

Narcissa nodded, but said nothing so Hermione took that as her cue to leave. Exiting the parlor she made her way down the hall, through the manor and out the door. Stopping she strengthened the wards already in place before adding a few more, when she was satisfied she began walking down the path she had taken the day before. In the morning light the hedges lining the path seemed less daunting and with a small smile of delight she noticed several beautiful white peacocks strutting through the branches of the green leafy walls. Shaking her head at the silliness of the proud strutting birds she continued on her way. She began to hum to herself as she walked covering the distance between the manor and the village in no time. Stopping just inside the quaint picturesque village she looked around until she spotted the grocer's.

Making quick work of purchasing what she needed Hermione left the shop and wandered the streets. Passing down a street with a baker and a jeweler Hermione spotted an old antique store. Pushing through the door she looked around she gave the place a quick once over before wandering around, her eyes taking in everything. A glint of something blue caught her eye and she hastened over to it. It was a heart-shaped sapphire set in silver with a delicate silver chain. It reminded her of a necklace she had seen in a Muggle movie once, but the color itself reminded her of Narcissa's clear blue eyes. Without thinking she swooped it up and continued her browsing.

Moving further into the shop she noticed odd pieces here and there and had no clue as to what they were. Stepping closer to several items she examined them before moving on. At the back of the shop she came across a walking cane and remembered having not seen Lucius with his normal serpent headed walking stick. Picking it up Hermione examined it. The detail was amazing, the silver swirling designs laid into gleaming black wood, atop the stick a silver orb rested. It was definitely a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Much like the necklace Hermione didn't give it a second thought as she held on to it and continued on.

Noticing nothing else of interest she made her purchase and left the dusty shop boxes in hand. Ducking into an alley she looked around before she whipped out her wand and shrank her parcels down before placing them in her bag. Stowing away her wand she stepped out of her hiding place and noticed across the street a store with garments in the window display. She made her way over and stepped inside.

As she worked her way to the back, browsing the clothing on display, she quickly decided that there wasn't anything of interest in the tiny shop. Moving back towards the front of the shop, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted a brilliant dark green cloak. Walking to it she ran her hand against the thick, soft velvet. It was the perfect match to the Slytherin green she remembered from her school days and it made her thoughts turn to Draco. As far as she could remember, aside from his school clothes, he didn't own anything in any other color aside from black. Thinking to remedy that, Hermione grabbed the garment and purchased it.

Groceries bought and shopping complete Hermione began the trek back towards the manor. As she walked snow began to fall gently. She tilted her head upwards and let the cold glistening flakes fall on her face. It made her smile to see something so pure as snow. The snow made her think of Christmas and she realized that the holidays were just right around the corner. Remembering the tree ornaments and decorations she had stumbled across during her cleaning expedition the day before Hermione decided that she'd make Christmas special for the Malfoys this year. Goodness knows when the last time they were able to celebrate a holiday without fear of the Voldemort staking claim to their home. No this year they'd have a wonderful holiday and thinking of the items she bought she smiled thinking she must have had Christmas on her mind when she purchased them. Smile still in place she began to hum Christmas carols as the snow continued to fall around her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Seven_

November slowly turned in to December and bright early one morning, before anyone else was awake, Hermione quietly crept down the stairs. Wrapped in her cloak and boots adorning her feet she exited the manor and headed into the wood behind the house. Sighing happily as her the sound of snow crunching beneath her feet echoed in the silence of the clear morning Hermione began searching the thicket of trees around her. After several moments her eyes finally alighted on the perfect specimen. Walking over to the towering evergreen she flicked her wand and cast a silencing charm before flicking it again and watched as it tumbled over. Shrinking the massive tree she picked it up and carefully carried it back inside.

Entering the drawing room she waited for the familiar images to assail her, but when they didn't she let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and went about enlarging the tree in a corner near the hearth. When that task was completed she went and retrieved the ornaments and decorations. Once she returned the drawing room she opened one box and gave the contents a more thorough examination. Many of the ornaments had seen better days while others were cracked or broken. Pulling out her wand she pointed her wand and repaired the damaged ornaments, with another flick she sent them towards the tree and watched as they arranged themselves among the branches before she flicked her wand again and transformed the normal silver balls into glittering stars. Next Hermione conjured up a long belt of green silk and sent it towards the tree were it wound and draped itself beautifully. All that was left now was a star. Looking into the box she noticed that it was empty. However it didn't dismay her. Reaching into her ever dependable bag she pulled out her old charm bracelet and plucked the star from its chained circle. Enlarging it she levitated it to the top of the tree. Stepping back she gazed at the tree and nodded in satisfaction before turning to the other boxes.

Just as the sun crested higher in the sky and the sound of footsteps announced that the other occupants of the house were awake, Hermione put the finishing touches on the decorations she had placed strategically and lovingly throughout the ground level of the house. Entering the hallway she smiled at the Malfoys as they moved towards her. "I want to show you something."

They gave her quizzical looks, well the senior Malfoys did whereas Draco just looked at her as emotionless as ever, but followed her into the drawing room. Hermione felt happiness stir in her as they took in the drawing room with stunned expressions. Narcissa was the first to recover as she moved to stand beside Hermione and she noticed the silent tears in the older woman's eyes. Narcissa turned towards her, not bothering to hide her glistening eyes. "You did all this?"

"I did. I got up really early this morning. I wanted to surprise you."

Narcissa shook her head surprise evident in her eyes. "Why would you do this?"

Hermione placed a hand on her arm, her smile gentler. "I wanted you all to have a nice Christmas. I figured you hadn't had a good holiday since the Dark Lord rose again, not with him claiming your home for his Headquarters. There have been too many bad memories here and I wanted to make sure that there was something happy to chase away the gloom."

Lucius stepped up to his wife and pulled her to him, holding her gently. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes at the soft gesture coming from a man who had been nothing but rude and hateful towards her and her friends for so long. It made her realize that even the most misguided of people can have warm hearts and love with abandon as was evident in the way that Lucius cradled his wife to his body. He turned his grey eyes towards her and Hermione noticed that the cold disdain was gone to be replaced by something warm. "Ms. Granger you continue to surprise me. My family has been nothing but cause you pain and suffering and yet you can still show kindness to us."

"Despite the horrors of the past, the things you've done in your beliefs, the way you choose to live your life you're still human." Gesturing to him Narcissa in his arms she smiled. "You made bad choices, lived dark through dark times, but still you found the way back into the light. Your mind may have swayed, but your heart never did. You can still show compassion and love even in the darkness that has settled over your family. Despite all that has happened I can see that deep down you are a good man."

He stared at her in silent shock. Hermione continued to smile at him to let him know she meant every word she said. "You are a forgiving young woman Ms. Gran—Hermione."

Hermione's smiled turned brighter at the use of her given name. It was the first time since her arrival a couple of weeks ago that Lucius had used it. To have him acknowledge her as such let her know that he now viewed her as a person, rather than their protector, and that meant a lot to her. It seemed to Hermione that the Malfoys were really trying to distance themselves from their past, were trying to make amends for their horrible transgressions and were trying to make a new start for their lives.

Hermione chanced a glance at Draco and her heart stuttered at the new light that had entered his eyes. He was looking at her not with a look of disgust, but with something akin to wonder. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Finally after several attempts he cleared his throat and in a raspy whisper said two simple words that would stay happily frozen in Hermione's heart forever. "Thank you."

His parents lifted their eyes to look at their son. Hermione knew it was the first thing he had said since that day so long ago and as she watched Narcissa's eyes fill with tears and her and Lucius embraced their only child Hermione quietly turned to leave. Her kindness had brought about a miracle in their eyes and she was happy for that. Now was a time for them to spend healing together. Casting one last look over her shoulder she caught Draco's gaze and held it and when he gave a tiny ghost of a smile she felt her heart skip a beat as she quietly left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Eight_

_Sharp. The feel of the knife against her skin…cold…sharp. _

_Blood. It cried from the hideous letters that marred her flesh where the word 'Mudblood' glowed an angry red against her pale skin. _

_Laughter. The evil, maniacal war cry of the deranged witch who took the greatest pleasure in torturing her. _

_Silver. The color of frightened eyes as they watched. Swinging. The chandelier that hung over head swaying almost in time to her screams, hypnotic in its motion._

_Frightened cries. Hers as she begged and plead for help. Gleeful cries. Bellatrix's as she cackled insanely above her. Angry cries. Harry and Ron coming to her rescue. Silent cries. From the eyes of a haunted boy._

_All of this registered in a maelstrom of sensations; sight, sound, feeling. She tried to hold on to it, tried to use it all as an anchor so she wouldn't lose her mind to the agonizing pain, the fear that consumed her as it saturated her body in its maddening grip. Her body trembled beneath the weight of the psychotic witch that held her prisoner, her eyes maddened to a frenzy as she glared down at her in gleeful insanity. _

_The glint of silver as it flashed in the waning afternoon light from the large windows of the drawing room. The sharp pain as the weapon again pierced her skin. Her cries of pain as the steel penetrated deep. Darkness as her world narrowed to pinpricks. Then nothing…_

Hermione screamed her body struggling to sit upright as she came awake, her breathing heavy as she tried to push the fear away reminding herself that it was only a nightmare. She felt something tighten around her body and she struggled against it. Soothing words reached her ears and she relaxed a little at the soft melodious murmurs. Heart pounding she struggled to control her breathing as she sank deeper into the warmth of whatever bound her.

Several minutes passed as Hermione brought her fear under control. She reveled in the warmth, the security in which she found herself held in. Hiding behind her hair she peeked between the strands to see a pale face, eyes frightened and concerned. Her night terror screams must have woken Draco. She felt a flush of embarrassment stain her face as she pulled away from him. "Sorry I woke you."

He said nothing as he reached and pulled her back to rest against her chest. As odd as it was to be comforted by Draco Hermione allowed it. She needed to feel it in the moment with the nightmare still so very fresh in her mind. She felt him rest his chin against the top of head, felt his chest expand as he drew in a breath, felt the steady beating of his heart against her back and she used the feeling of him near to anchor her into reality.

Sitting as they were Hermione felt better. She couldn't explain it and given the circumstances of their past relations she found her unfailing trust in him odd. He had come a long way in the couple of weeks that passed since he had uttered his first words in months. His face, where emotionless before, now frowned and smiled. He spoke more, talked to her late at night when her back ached too much for her to sleep. Hermione could definitely see the changes in him. He no longer sneered, no longer taunted her, instead talking to her as if she was truly his equal. And now…now here he was, in the middle of the night, comforting her from a nightmare.

Hermione felt him shift behind her, the pressure of his chin against her head gone. She titled her face back to look at him when she felt his breathing deepen. She smiled at the peacefulness of his sleeping face, the innocence she never thought she'd see etched into his features. She took the time to study him as he slept and noticed the differences. Where he had been pale, almost gaunt when she first arrived he now looked healthier, the shadows beneath his eyes faded to a distant memory, his skin while still pale was lightly flushed with warmth. Gone was the wraith who had silently greeted her in its place a young man striving to burst forth from the confines of his depression.

From their late night talks she learned that the things he had seen, the things he had been forced to do under the rule of Lord Voldemort had pushed him over the edge. It was like a veil had dropped over him in an attempt to lock him away from the hideousness of the world around him. He had retreated within himself in hopes that he could escape the memories that plagued him day and night. It wasn't until she had shown him and his parents a kindness no other would have that he found the strength to struggle through the gloom of despair and resurface into reality. It was the forgiveness, the compassion he saw in her that had become his strength.

Over and over again, through tears and trembling, he apologized for what he had down to her, for not helping her when she was tortured right there before him. He apologized for his cowardice, for his lack of strength to be brave in the face of what he knew was wrong. He told her that he should have fought against everything that he had been taught to believe when he knew, deep down, that it was false, that it meant nothing. Draco admitted that he strove to please his father in any way that he could, falling victim to his views on blood purity, but now, after seeing and doing everything that he had, being forced to believe in something that he didn't, he was his own person, with his own beliefs.

Hermione smiled as she remembered his words, his fears, his promises. Beneath all the bad she could now see the frightened boy beneath the mask. Watching him sleep now, seeing the innocence etched into every line of his handsome face, she could no longer hold anything against him. She had known all along that he was only following the orders of lunatic wizard with power issues. In the face of the threat that was Lord Voldemort he caved in fear for his life, the life of his parents. She could hardly blame him for that.

Not wanting to disturbed the peaceful slumber of the man next to her she snuffled down at his side and held him as he had held her. For this one night they would find much needed comfort in the arms of people they once viewed as enemies. Pulling the covers over them both Hermione rested her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her into sleep like a lullaby. "Goodnight Draco."

Eyes closed, breathing deep and even, sleep overcame Hermione welcoming her like a long lost friend. Lost in the world of slumber she didn't see the smile the graced the lips of her nighttime companion.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Nine_

Christmas Day found Hermione elbows deep in dinner preparations. She was quietly humming to herself while she worked, a smile painted on her lips. She was alone in the large manor since the Malfoys had decided to give her more than enough space to work and had taken the opportunity to slip outside and enjoy the brisk cold air of winter. Hermione was happy to have the quiet of

the old house as her only companion as she checked the browning turkey in the massive oven and stirred the contents for bread sauce.

She was excited about the coming night, the presents that were neatly wrapped under the tree that were antagonizing the Malfoys as she had calmly stated that morning that she wished to wait until after dinner to open presents, a tradition her parents had started to build the suspense and allow people to enjoy the meal without interference of gifts. Hermione giggled to herself as she remembered the slightly crestfallen faces of the people she had come to care about in her time here at the manor. She knew just how excited they were at the prospect of Christmas without Voldemort lurking around the rooms of their home.

Stopping for a moment to lean against the counter Hermione glanced out the window in front of her. She could see Narcissa and Lucius laughing at the lopsided snowman that Draco had attempted to make. Hermione giggled at his antics, her heart swelling with joy at the sight of him doing something so happily human. As she watched the happenings going on outside her mind drifted back to the night a week before when she had awoken from a night terror and Draco had been there, his arms around her, to comfort her. Draco most definitely was a different person from who he was when she had bumped into him in the hallway on that first day, different even than the boy she remember from her school days at Hogwarts when he had been her constant tormentor. Underneath the haughty, arrogant exterior, underneath the veil of gloom from past months Hermione had discovered a boy that no one else had ever known. She was surprised by the massive change in him, but she was glad for it. She was even more glad that she, the filthy Mudblood witch, had been the one to break the pureblood boy out of his shell.

Turning her thoughts back to the present, her eyes pulled away from the scene outside as she turned to the oven and grabbing a couple of mitts pulled out the alluring smelling turkey from its heated confines. Swiftly she carried the bird to the drawing room, opting to eat there instead of the dining room so they could admire the tree as they ate. Placing the turkey on the table she returned to the kitchen and using her wand levitated the other dishes; the bread sauce, brussel sprouts, the roasted chestnuts, bacon wrapped sausage and her mom's own homemade dinner rolls. Placing the dishes on the table she used her wand to light the candles sitting center along the long table and when she was satisfied she adorned her cloak and stepped outside.

Snow was gently falling as she crunch her way through the ankle high snow already blanketing the ground. She could hear the light laughter of the family in the distance as she made her way towards them and as she rounded the house, having decided to walk out the front rather than through the ballroom exit, she stopped in shock as snow hit her in the face. Clearing the offending coldness from her face she looked up into the laughingly guilty face of Draco as his parents watched on in amusement. Hermione narrowed her eyes in mock anger as she bent down and gathered a handful of snow and launched into the smug face of the laughing man.

Hermione erupted in giggle peals of laughter as Draco sputtered and wiped at the snow covering his face and glistening in his hair. She barely recovered from her fit of mirth before he started stalking towards her a predatory smile teasing his lips as he advanced. Hermione took a step back, but it made no difference as he lunged for her and careful of her protruding belly tackled her gently to the ground. Hermione once again found snow in her face as Draco picked up a handful and rubbed it into her already cold face. She squealed in laughing outrage as she struggled to get away, the sounds of Narcissa and Lucius tittering merrily in the background.

"Alright, alright Draco! You win."

Laughing he pushed off of her and held out his hand. Hermione took it and allowed him to pull her from the ground. She dusted the snow from her front as Draco helped removed the glistening white flakes from her back. His hand brushed across her front and he froze, a look of curious amazement crossing his features. Hermione smiled knowing that he had felt the baby move within her womb. Taking his hand she placed it firmly against her belly and it was then, under the lightly falling snow, that she witnessed Draco taking a moment to appreciate the life that grew within her. Narcissa and Lucius now stood beside her and with a nod of her head they both placed gentle hands on stomach. In this time of darkness and war, the idea of something as pure as a new life was something they had never fathomed happening. It was something good to bring light to the dreariness that Hermione knew still hung about them like a cloak. She knew she should have felt awkward standing there with these once dark people, but it felt right to have them surround her, comfortable in the sense of feeling like a family on this Christmas day.

Wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes she gestured towards the manor. "Dinner is ready."

Lucius led Narcissa by the hand and again, like many times before, Hermione marveled at the love displayed from a man she thought nothing but cold and aloof. Following behind them Hermione felt a hand grabbed hers and turned her head to smile at Draco as he led them towards the house behind his parents. His returning smile made her heart flutter and speed up, made her breath catch in her chest and Hermione knew she had fallen in love with him during her few weeks there. It was a startling realization, but not an unwelcome one. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, what events had led them to this point, all that mattered was this one moment in the falling snow when the idea of love was the warmth that chased away the chill of the winter air.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Ten_

Bellies full, happily content and enjoying the evening Hermione and the Malfoys sat before the beautiful tree, Christmas music filtering softly from an old radio Hermione had found in the parlor. Hermione watched in happy silence while the Malfoys exchanged presents they had ordered and Hermione had picked up down in the village. Cheerful exclaims of praise and happiness issued from them as they opened their gifts and smiles as thanks were sent around. Finally Hermione kneeled down and grabbed the presents she had bought and handed them out.

Narcissa opened hers first and gasped at the beauty of the necklace she held. Hermione smiled at her when Narcissa thanked her. "It's lovely my dear."

"The color reminded me of your eyes."

Hermione watched as Lucius pulled the wrappings from around the box before lifting the lid and gently pulling out the walking stick. His eyes widened and he inclined his head in thanks while he examined the cane. "Amazing craftsmanship, very detailed. The designs of very intricate. A truly wonderful piece."

His wife smiled at him as he stood and leaned on the walking stick. "It suits you, love."

"I had noticed that you no longer carried the walking stick I remembered from years ago and when I saw this I thought of you. I thought that it would make a wonderful replacement for your old one."

"Quite right you were Hermione."

Hermione grinned as she turned her attention to Draco as he ran his hands along the green wrappings of his gift. "Go ahead and open it. I promise it won't bite." Draco rolled his eyes at her mocking tone and tore the paper away. Lifting the lid from the box he set it aside and pulled the beautiful green cloak from its confines. "I'm proud to say that I thought the Slytherin green color suited you. That and I wanted to add a little color to your wardrobe."

He raised a brow. "And what, pray tell, is wrong with black?"

"Nothing at all, but with your pale features and the startling contrast of the black, excuse me for saying this, but you looked a bit like an undertaker."

Draco tried to fight a grin at her humorous assessment as his parents laughed out right. "Is that so?"

Hermione nodded. "Most definitely."

She pushed herself up from the ground and began clearing away the discarded wrappings and boxes when Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have a gift for you too."

Hermione flushed a pretty crimson. "You didn't have to."

"As did you, but we wanted to show our thanks for the kindness you have shown us."

Narcissa gently pushed Hermione into the chair she had vacated and Hermione watched as Narcissa reached under the tree to the far back. Hermione hadn't noticed anything back there, but wasn't surprised as she had been preoccupied with their joy of opening presents. When Narcissa emerged she held a beautifully wrapped parcel in silver paper. She handed it to Hermione who stared at it a moment before gingerly tearing the paper away. Opening the box beneath the wrappings she pulled out the softest blanket she had ever felt. It was as white as the snow still falling outside and so soft and smooth it felt as if it glided across her hands.

"It's for your baby. It has a warming charm on it so no matter where you and your baby are the baby will always remain warm."

Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes as she ran her hands over the softness of the blanket. "Thank you. It was very kind and thoughtful of you."

Gentle hands wiped away the tears that glistened on her cheeks and Hermione allowed herself to lean into the touch before she met Draco's eyes. "It was mine when I was a baby. Mother says I carried it around for most of my childhood. I guess one day I just decided I was too old for it. In any case it'll keep your baby warm even in the coldest of times." He leaned away and offered her hand. "And now I wish for you to dance with me."

Hermione looked at him and then at his mother and father who nodded as if giving their permission. Smiling she placed her hand in Draco's handing his mother the beautiful blanket. He guided her close to the fireplace, near the radio where a lovely Christmas melody flowed out. Hermione allowed him to place her left hand around his neck and kept her right held loosely in his as he slowly twirled her around the drawing room.

She felt right being in his arms as the music wrapped around them like a blanket as they moved together. Twirling and swaying she followed his lead, her eyes never leaving his. She forgot that his parents will still present, didn't see the smiles as they watched their only child share a happy moment with someone who was once everything they despised and everything they have now come to respect. To Hermione nothing, no one, existed outside the little world that was her and Draco.

All too sudden the song slowed, but Draco didn't move away as another began. Hermione was vaguely aware that Lucius and Narcissa had left the room. She was along with Draco, in his arms and she was happy beyond reason. This song was slower, more romantic than the one before. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and he smiled at her. "Having a good time?"

She nodded and returned his smile. "Yes. This has been a wonderful Christmas. I'm sad to see it come to an end. Happy Christmas Draco."

Hermione felt them slow to a stop, his arms tightened around her as he pulled her as closely as her belly would allow. She watched in silent fascination as his face came closer and closer. When he was no more than a breath away she closed her eyes as Draco closed the distance and his lips met hers. It was a gentle kiss, one born of new love, friendship, comfort. It was a kiss that made Hermione's body heat and her heart race. In this kiss she knew he was asking for a chance to be with her, to love her and Hermione saw no reason not to let him into her heart. She let her lips answer is silent question, with her lips she let him know her feelings, what lay within her heart.

The kiss ended and Draco leaned his forehead against hers as he continued to hold her. When he spoke he voice was husky, trembled with emotion. "Happy Christmas Hermione."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Eleven_

Since Christmas night Hermione and Draco had become almost inseparable. They spent time talking, took their meals together and sometimes just sat quietly in the presence of the other. Before they knew it New Year's Eve had crept upon them. Hermione awoke that morning and smiled down at the sleeping man beside her. She wondered what time he had crept into her room the night before, but decided it didn't matter, she enjoyed waking up in his arms.

She shifted and hissed in a breath as a dull ache radiated in her back. Draco stirred as she sat up. "What is it? Are you alright?"

Hermione gritted her teeth a moment before she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's just aches and pains from pregnancy. I'll be fine once it passes."

Draco sat up and applied gentle, but firm pressure to her lower back. Hermione couldn't bite back the moan that escaped her lips as she bowed her head and let his fingers work their magic. "That feels good. Thank you." They remained like that for several minutes until Hermione felt the ache fade away. She straightened and felt Draco's arms come around her. She leaned into his chest and tilted her head back to gaze at him. "I think we should get up. I need to go and prepare breakfast or else we're all going to starve."

Reluctantly he released her and they climbed out of bed. Draco went through the door that adjoined his room with hers and Hermione began digging in her faithful bag for clothes. Once she was dressed she made her way down the kitchen. By time she reached her destination the ache in her back had returned. She leaned against the countertop until it passed before she set about preparing the morning meal.

Throughout the day the ache came and went always intensifying and coming faster and closer together. It was just after dinner as she was finishing with the dishes that she felt a massive pressure in lower abdomen and felt liquid trickle down her legs in a slow gush. She let out a wail of agony as pain erupted to replace the pressure. Her cry of pain brought Narcissa to the kitchen entrance. "My dear are you alri—" Hermione looked at her with tear brimmed eyes. "We need to get you to a healer, contact the Order—"

"No! Here," Hermione held out her wand. Narcissa warily took it from her. "Use my wand and levitate me up to my room. I don't think I have time to wait for a healer, much less someone from the Order. Plus the Healers and the Order alike are needed elsewhere. I can do this without them." Narcissa looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she mutter a spell and Hermione felt her body lift off the ground. When Hermione felt the softness of her bed beneath she watched as Narcissa sat her wand on the bedside table. "Thank you. Now could you please warm some water and get some clean towels?"

Narcissa hurried out to complete the task as another pain, much worse than the last, racked Hermione's body until she was crying out, clutching the sheets beneath her in white knuckled fists. A quiet knock at the door was a welcome distraction and Hermione feebly mumbled, "Come in."

Draco rushed in, his mother on his heels and sat down beside her, prying on of her hands away from the sheets to clutch tightly in his own. "Hermione why didn't you tell me you were still in pain?"

His mother looked up at her, stopping her task of settling towels down around her. "Still in pain? How long has this been going on?"

Hermione gritted her teeth as another wave of pain coursed through her. "It started this morning, but I didn't think much of it. I go through minor pains all the time. It didn't occur to me that it could be the beginning stages of labor because I still have a couple of weeks left to go."

As the pain dulled something occurred to Hermione, something she had been trying to avoid thinking about. She knew that now was the time to finally say what needed to be said. "Draco I have something I want to tell you. It's something I think you have a right to know."

He was about to question her, but another shot of pain hit Hermione bringing more tears to her eyes. "Not now. We'll worry about later. Right now let's just get you through this first."

She wanted to argue, wanted to tell him what needed to be said, tired of holding in a secret that she had kept for so long, but as the pain intensified and she felt the urge to push she pushed all other thoughts aside. Draco was right she needed to focus on the labor, on getting the baby here and then when all was calm then she could talk to him. Hermione raised her eyes to meet his and in his eyes she saw his love for her and she used that for the strength she knew she was going to need.

Just after midnight, on the first day of the new year, after several hours of pain, cries of agony and tears, after pushing with all the strength she heard a cry filled the room and Hermione settled back against her pillow drained and exhausted. She could hear Narcissa cooing softly in the background as she cleaned up the baby, but it was Draco she focused on. He was looking at the baby, his eyes slightly wide, in shock or wonder Hermione wasn't sure. She reached over and squeezed his hand bringing his attention to her. She could see the understanding in his eyes. "Now you know."

He looked at her for a long minute before looking at the baby and then back at her. "Me?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. She was afraid that the news would shatter the new relationship between them, but she had known that in the end he would know the truth whether she had told him or not. "It happened when I was here this past April."

Narcissa, who had been busy with the baby, finally tuned in to the conversation going on behind her. "What happed here?"

Hermione gestured weakly at the baby bundled in her arms. "I never told anyone what happened before Bellatrix tortured me, not even after I found out I was pregnant. I kept the secret, never told anyone, not even Harry and Ron."

"The unfortunate circumstances you talked about?"

"Happened because of your sister's orders to Draco."

Narcissa stared down at the infant in her arms before she leveled her eyes back on Hermione. "And now? What do you plan to do?"

Hermione could see several emotions swirling in the older woman's blue eyes; fear, hope, love. She was surprised to see the latter emotion, but under the circumstances of just finding out she had a grandchild she understood. "I forgave Draco long ago. He had no choice. I knew that then just as I know it now. As to what I plan to do; I plan to raise my…our baby whether alone or with Draco's help. I won't keep a child from its family if that's what you fear."

Draco had remained quiet during the conversation with his mother and now Hermione looked at him, but his eyes were solely focused on the baby in his mother's arms. Slowly he held out his own. His mother looked to Hermione who only nodded before she handed over the white clad bundle. Tears brimmed her eyes as he gentle removed the cloth to fully examine his child. Finally he looked up at her with a tiny crooked grin. "A son…we have a son."

Narcissa settled herself on the bed beside Draco and peered at the little infant boy before she asked Hermione, "What shall we call him?"

"When I was cleaning the study I saw your family tree and noticed that the names from your family all came from star constellations, at least on the Black side of the family. I wanted to keep with the theme so I decided on Leo Serpentis. I thought it rather fitting considering who his parents are."

Draco turned to look at her, humor evident in his gaze. "The lion and the serpent. It does suit him well."

A smile formed on his mother's face. "The Gryffindor and the Slytherin, a union between the two Houses. It's saddening that no one else is around to see a miracle such as this."

Hermione nodded her agreement before she turned serious. "So you accept him then? He isn't a pureblood."

"My dear living with you these past couple of months has changed the way we view blood purity. Your kindness towards us showed us, when we were never anything but horrid towards you, showed us that there is more to a person than the status of their blood." Narcissa laid a hand on her leg, a gentle sign of friendship. "We will accept Leo just as we accept you. You know this is the beginning of a new year, with a new baby and new friendships…and if I'm not mistaken new love. It's time to let go of all the bad times from last year and focus on the good things to come with this new year."

Hermione breathed a sigh, her fears diminished. Draco turned and handed her their son and as she held him she looked into his tiny sleeping face and was marveled by him. He had the lightest blonde hair just like his father and Hermione knew that as he grew older and his eyes began to take on a more permanent color they would be just as silver as Draco's. Hearing the click of a door closing she knew that Narcissa had gone off to tell Lucius the news, but she didn't mind as she shifted to snuggle around her son. Draco eased his frame down beside them and together they formed a warm cocoon for Leo. Exhaustion finally dragging her down in the darkness of slumber she spared one last look at Draco before she closed her eyes. Sleep took her quickly, but not before she heard Draco whisper, "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Twelve_

As the days turned into weeks and those weeks into months Leo grew and continued to grow. Hermione and Draco were enthralled with their son, much the same as his grandparents who doted on him as best they could. In the months following Leo's birth he had taken on a personality that delighted his small little family, he was just as much his mother's son as he was his father's, always inquisitive, always watching and learning from the people around him. When he began being more independent he fussed if help was given and it was apparent to those surrounding him that he was like his father and chose to do things on his own.

When he was just four months old he said his first word, not 'mama', not 'dada', not any of the normal babblings of a baby. No, his first word was 'happy' and those who cared for him agreed with the sentiment. Thanks to a twisted sense of fate, the birth of a miracle and the light that chased away the dark the occupants of Malfoy Manor were indeed happy.

At the age of nearly ten months Leo, by passing crawling altogether, took his first hesitant step in the drawing room when he saw his father enter. Draco had stopped to watch as his son took one step and then another and another until he reached him, clutching his pant leg and smiling up at him with a look that clearly stated, "Look what I just did."

Hermione convinced Draco that same month to accompany her as she took Leo to a Muggle town far from the magical world of his birth for a bit of Halloween fun. Draco had at first resisted, but after learning about trick or treating he was intrigued and so it was on Halloween night they took their son, dressed as vampire no less, to a small Muggle town for his first taste of how a Muggle spent the spooky holiday. Hermione had been happy, alert to her surroundings, but happy watching Draco carry their son from house to house and in turn Draco had quite enjoyed the little bit of Muggle fun.

When Christmas arrived squeals of laughter could be heard in and around the manor as Leo enjoyed his first glimpse of snow and the wonders of watching his father, though horribly, make a snowman. Dinner was a joyous family meal and afterwards they sat around the tree that Hermione, with the help if Leo, decorated the Muggle way, without magic. Presents were passed around and laughter was heard when Leo became buried underneath a pile of wrappings and boxes.

For Leo's first birthday Narcissa had surprised everyone by making a cake, without the use of magic, from one of the recipes in a cookbook she found stashed away in the library. Hermione had been thrilled to know that Narcissa had taken the time to make a cake for her grandson and she knew, from the mess she later found in the kitchen, that Narcissa had poured a lot of time and love into making Leo's birthday cake. It was later that night, after Hermione and Draco had finished tucking the tired little boy into bed, that Draco snuggled with her in his…their room.

Hermione laid her head against his chest, his heartbeat strong and steady beneath her ear as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Hermione?"

"Mmm," she hummed, enjoying the feel of the warmth radiating from his body.

"Marry me."

She lifted her head and stared at him, shock, hope, love all warring in her. His eyes held hers as he waited patiently for her to processes his request. A small smile toyed with her lips before it turned brilliant and happy. "Yes."

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her, his lips soft at first and then demanding as he pushed his tongue past the barrier of her lips and devoured her mouth. Hermione sighed into the kiss, her hands fisting against his bare chest as she moved as close as she could get to him. She felt his hands tangle in her hair and held her head steady as he dominated her mouth.

Finally he broke the kiss to trail his lips across her cheek and down the side of her neck, his hands pulled the fabric of her shirt up and over her head. He continued to kiss his way down to her collar bone where he ran his tongue along the hollow there before moving farther down to first one breast and then the other. Hermione moaned a mewling sound of desire as she fisted her hands into his hair while he made quick work of removing her sleep pants and knickers.

Draco kissed his way back up her body before returning to her mouth where he wasted no time in reclaiming while his fingers slipped between her weeping folds and played her like a harp. Hermione pushed her hips down against his hand as he brought her trembling into her first orgasm. He swallowed her scream of pleasure as he continued to assault her mouth with his wicked tongue.

Hermione came down from her moment of bliss and began to frantically push at his clothing which he happily removed for her exploring hands. She took his warm, pulsing length into her hands and ran her fingers lightly over the silk wrapped steel. She heard him hiss as he drew in a breath before he removed her hands and settled himself above her.

Hermione looked up into his silvery eyes and felt warmth tingle throughout her body when she saw the love and adoration glowing like fire within the depths. He entered her slowly, never taking his eyes from hers, as he began a slow rhythm. Hermione pushed her hips into his, kept pace with him as his thrust grew strong, deeper. Finally breaking eye contact she closed her eyes as a wave of ecstasy took hold of her. Her nails dug into his back as she felt Draco stiffen and groan as he found his own release.

Lying together, sweat glistening on their bodies in the chill air, limbs tangled together and heartbeats slowing Hermione whispered, her voice still husky from pleasure. "I love you Draco."

"And I you."

"How do you think your parents will react to the engagement?"

Draco chuckled quietly. "They already know. It was my father, who is quite fond of meddling I might add, told me I better get a move on it."

Hermione laughed, the sound musical as it echoed about the room. "Lucius is an interesting man once you get past everything else."

"That he is." Draco grew quiet a moment and Hermione wondered what he was thinking when finally he spoke again. "You'll really marry me?"

She lifted herself up on her elbows to better see him and smiled. "I will."

Draco reached over to his bedside table and opened a drawer. He pulled a little pouch out before looking back at Hermione. He pulled, from inside the pouch, the most gorgeous ring that Hermione had ever seen. It was stunning in its beauty with a small emerald embedded in silver, with tiny glittering diamonds along the band. "It was my grandmother's. She left it to my mum before she died. Mother gave it to me so that I could give it to you."

Hermione felt the tears well up as he placed the ring on her finger. She admired the ring in the dim glow of the burning fire in his hearth. "Thank you Draco. It's beautiful."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence happy with the feel of the other in their arms. Dawn was lightening the sky as they snuggled closer and closed their eyes. Sleep veiled them in pleasant dreams as the first rays of light slipped into the room and blanketed them with its glow.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Chapter Thirteen_

It was during the latter part of June, on a hot summer afternoon, that found Hermione and Draco watching Leo tumbling around in the grass with his new friend, a droopy eared, slobbering hound pup that Hermione had found abandoned during one of her trips into Wiltshire. The sun was high in the cloudless sky, the air smelled sweet with summer flowers and the tittering of peacocks could be heard in the background as they milled around the grounds. Their quiet sounds mingled with the laughter of Narcissa and Lucius as they joined the happy little family on the lawn.

Together they all settled on the ground, the lush green grass cushioning them. The group smiled as they watched Leo and the pup, christened Poggy by his young master when Leo had tried to combined the words 'puppy' and 'doggy.' They were a tumbling mess of furry limbs and white flesh as the rolled about in the grass. Leo's twinkling laugh mingled with the yapping barks of his furry companion as they abandoned their tumbling for a game of chase. Draco stood and took off to play with the happy young duo leaving Hermione sitting there with his parents amusingly watching the trio run and laugh in the afternoon sunshine.

The sound of footfalls interrupted the joyous sounds of laughter. Draco stopped and picked Leo up, making his way back to the group as Poggy followed behind. Hermione was now standing watching the dark haired wizard as he approached. A smile formed on her lips as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the visitor. "Harry! It's so good to see you."

Harry laughed as he pried her away. "It's good to see you too Hermione."

"You're here…so does that mean?"

Harry beamed at her, the relief so evidently shown in his green eyes. "It's over. It's finally over. Voldemort is gone."

"Oh Harry! It's about time this horrid war was finally over. What happened?"

"Ron and I finally caught up to him in the northern part of Italy. We watched for several days, but when he didn't make a move we sent for the Order. We struck as soon as they let their guard down long enough to torture an innocent Muggle." Harry pulled her to him and crushed her in a friendly hug. "Voldemort's gone and his followers are either dead or in Azkaban. It's really over."

Hermione pulled away from him and gestured behind her. "Harry I want you to meet my son."

Harry looked over her head to where Draco held Leo and his eyes widened. "He's a Malfoy.'

It wasn't a question, but rather a statement of fact. Hermione waited for the usual rivalry to come to the surface, for Draco or Harry to begin the long ago insults, but nothing came. "Yes. Draco is his father."

"What? How?"

Hermione leveled a look at her friend. "Really Harry must you ask that? You know the circumstances and now you know who his father is.

A lot has happened since then Harry. Believe me things are nothing like they use to be. Narcissa, Lucius, even Draco have changed for the better. Their views towards all those of lesser blood than they no longer matter." She waited for Harry to retort so when he didn't she breathed a sigh of relief. "Would you like to see him?"

At Harry's nod Hermione took Leo from Draco and held him while Harry reached out and laid a gentle hand against the young boy's cheek. Silence followed as Harry looked away from Leo to stare into the eyes of each Malfoy and as if finding what he sought he nodded his head. However the silence didn't last long when a POP came and Ron appeared. His eyes took in the scene before him, his face going from pale to red in seconds. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hermione felt fury ignite in her blood. She handed Leo to Lucius and narrowed her eyes at Ron as she closed the distance between them. "Ronald Weasley you will watch that language around my son. I will not tolerate it."

He took a moment to look guilty before gently grabbing her arm. "It's over Hermione. You're free to leave here now. We can all go back to Headquarters."

She jerked her arm free and took a step back. Draco came up to stand beside her and she clutched his hand in hers. "No Ron. I'm staying here. Leo needs to his father as much as he needs me."

Ron's eyes widened much like Harry's had. "That slimy git? That's who knocked you up?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you will not talk about Draco that way."

"Draco?" He looked down at their joined hands. "What's going on Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. She knew that Ron would be the one to take the truth the hardest, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't change her mind and leave those she loved behind all because he couldn't take the truth. "I love Draco. Ron I'm going to marry him."

Horror, anger, resignation all flitted across her face. Ron heaved a sigh before he turned narrowed eyes to Draco. "You better not hurt her Malfoy or you'll answer to me."

Draco sneered, a sneer Hermione hadn't seen since their days at Hogwarts. "You have nothing to fear Weasley. I love Hermione and I love our son. No harm will come to them while I still draw breath."

Ron looked around the group before his eyes settled on Harry. Harry nodded that it was okay so Ron took a step away, silently backing off in a show of reluctant understanding. He settled his gaze back on Hermione. "I hope for your happiness then."

Without another word he Disapparated. Hermione watched him go feeling rather melancholy that he left with his heart broken. She knew he had hoped that once the war was over, when Voldemort was gone, and the threat that hung over all their heads no longer lingered that she would welcome into her heart with open arms. Hermione knew that Ron had loved her, had known ever since that one kiss in the Chamber of Secrets during the Battle of Hogwarts, but she had never been able to return the feelings. He didn't deserve to be with someone who saw him as a means to an end, after everything he had gone through helping Harry for so long he deserved true happiness with someone who could utterly and completely love him.

Harry placed a hand on her arm pulling her from her thoughts. "I'm going to go back to Headquarters. If you need anything you know where to find me."

Hermione nodded and watched as he Diapparated. A gentle squeeze on her hand drew her attention to Draco and when he smiled at her she felt the melancholy lift and her world once again brighten. She knew things were going to be difficult between her and her friends for a while as they adjusted to the news of her and Draco, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from enjoying her time with the man she loved. Now that the war was over it was time that a new chapter began in the book that was her life and she was ready for it.


	14. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the books or the movies. All rights are reserved for its creator J.K. Rowling.**_

oOo

_Epilogue_

_Four months later…_

Hermione gazed around at the quests milling about the lawn of Malfoy manner, she admired the beauty red and golden of the fall leaves as they fell from the trees near the stage where the band played, but most of all, as she turned her gaze to the man who swayed with her to the melody of music coming from the band, she marveled at how lucky she was to finally be married to him.

Once they learned that the war was finally over, that he and his family, as well as the whole Wizarding world was safe they had not wanted to wait any longer to be together in all senses of the word. With the help of Lucius and Narcissa, wands once again in hand, she and Draco managed to get everything planned and ready. Harry and Ron eventually came around and stood at Draco's side as she had Lucius escort her down the white silk path that had been laid out. Narcissa, as well as many of Hermione's friends, shocked indeed, but happy for their friend, cried at the lovely view Hermione made as she stood before the alter with Draco. It had been a beautiful ceremony, tear filled and happy.

Dancing with her husband now, Hermione was happier than she had ever been as she let her mind drift back to all of the memories that had brought her to this point. Love and war…sometimes they came hand in hand and it was this that made Hermione come to believe that in everyone's life, there is one undeniable moment of change, a set of circumstances that suddenly alters everything.

**A/N: The story is finally finished. I'm happy to say that I'm quite happy to have finished it at long last. I started writing several days ago and I've worked almost nonstop from start to finish. **

**I know that Draco and his parents were OOC, but this is set after the Battle of Hogwarts and I wanted to give a different view on their characters, to give them a chance to be different than how they always were. I wanted Draco to feel the guilt for the things that he had done, to feel the darkness of the things he had seen. I wanted Lucius and Narcissa to experience the feel of kindness from one whom they had so despised, to respect her for who she was and not for the status of her blood.**

**I went with the name Leo Serpentis because he was just as much a part of Hermione as he was Draco, the Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin serpent. The name just kind of worked out for me when I was going through star constellations. **

**I know that I went through this a little fast, but sometimes love doesn't wait a certain amount of time. Sometimes love just is and that's all there is to it.**

**Hermione's last thought is a quote from one of Nicholas Spark's books. "I've come to believe that in everyone's life, there's one undeniable moment of change, a set of circumstances that suddenly alters everything." To me it fit the theme of this story.**

**Thank you to all of you who read the story. I appreciate the time you took out to read the words I worked so hard to turn into a work of fiction. I really hope you enjoyed it.^^**


End file.
